Because I love You
by MrsMalfoy14
Summary: Love. It's something no one has ever really understood. And Draco's understanding of it isn't exactly what Hermione had in mind. But war definitely does require an adjustment to whatever common definition we have for love. OS. HG/DM


**Hey loves,**

Just a little something i thought might be fun to write!

**Read Read and let me know what you think! =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Because I love You

**.**

**.**

**.**

When I opened the door that day, I wasn't happy. But I wasn't depressed either.

The war had been raging for nearly 16 months and as the end was nowhere to be seen, no one ever felt very festive. And that was very well understandable.

But when I opened the door on that well too warm day, something in me broke upon seeing that face I had become so familiar with.

Standing in the middle of my porch was the person I had fallen inexplicably in love with.

He had blood running down his face from the wide open cut on his forehead. His eyes were lifeless – more so than usual. And deep down inside me, I knew he had come baring terrible news.

"Come inside…"My voice was shaky.

I could feel the lump already forming in my throat. But I didn't know what he was going to say.

Had I known, I wouldn't have let him in that day. I would've done my very best to delay the announcement of his decision.

"We need to talk Hermione" he said, his voice as determined as always.

I walked after him into the living room. But I didn't stop there. I went to the kitchen, fetched a towel and some alcohol before I returned to my sentence.

I think unconsciously, I tried to delay the painful moment. Maybe not long enough. But then again, how long could've been long enough?

As I sat on the couch next to him, I poured some alcohol onto the towel and proceeded to clean his wound.

"I would've made us something to eat had I known you were coming…"

"I'm not staying."

"Where do you have to go this time? Harry should really stop working you so much… I'll have a talk with him tomorrow."

"We need to talk Hermione…" he restated, this time catching my wrist slowly, therefore forcing me to look into his eyes.

"You said that already…"

I gave a sheepish smile. That was the best I could do to repress the tears already swelling up behind my pupils.

I didn't want to talk.

I wanted to kiss him. And make love with him. I wanted to touch his hair. I needed him to touch every inch of me before he had to leave again.

And so I leaned into him. Slowly.

And he let me. He let me move my lips on his. Slowly.

But he didn't touch me. He merely just sat straight and waited for me to stop.

"We need to stop seeing each other Hermione."

The words he said didn't fully register until I felt something warm wetting my cheeks.

"Wh-What? Why?"

He sighed.

And Draco Malfoy sighing was definitely not a good sign at all.

"I made a pact with the Dark Lord. I'll join him again if and only if he promises to let you live…"

"Why would you do that?" I whispered, finding it all too hard to breathe.

"They killed Ginny this morning Hermione"

One bad news I had been sort of ready to take on… But two…

I definitely couldn't digest two all at once.

"No! You're lying! I spoke to Gin' this morning before she left her house!"

"Yes…" he nodded patiently, "And they killed her just an hour later."

Angrily, I got up and started pacing around the living room.

"Hermione love… This isn't what I want trust me but I don't really have a choice…"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" I all but screamed, stomping my foot hard into the floor. "You're leaving me to go join Voldemort! Excuse me if I'm starting to doubt that anything you said ever since we started seeing each other!"

"I never lied to you Hermione" he said as he got up to face me.

"Yes you did! You promised me we would always be together even if it killed us! You promised you had no intention of ever going back to Voldemort! And you said that you would never leave me! Do I need to shove this ring up your rear-end for you to remember?!" I continued to yell, showing him the engagement ring proudly standing on my fourth finger. "You lied to me Draco"

I wanted the tears to stop. I wanted the pain in my chest to go away. But more than anything, I wanted him to tell me that this was all of a sick joke.

But of course, the things you want the most are too often the things the Gods deny you.

"I never lied to you Hermione…" He said again softly, reaching out to caress my face. "But all these things I said… I said before you got pregnant…"

Bringing his free hand to the small bump on my stomach, he lifted my shirt and slipped it under it, the feeling of his skin on mine giving me goose bumps.

"I can't let anything happen to you or the baby Hermione…" he whispered, his expression darkening even more than before.

"So you're going to join the Deatheaters?! You could work even harder with Harry to defeat them instead? You could kill Voldemort? You could… You could stay with me instead Draco…" I sobbed. "You could stay with me and make sure that I see my pregnancy through…"

"That's what I'm doing Hermione. When I do sign the contract, none of Voldemort's henchmen will be able to touch you or our baby…"

I could see the pain behind his eyes. And I could hear it in his voice. I could feel the desperation behind each and every single word.

But the fact of the matter is that he had already made up his mind… And even I wouldn't be able to change it.

"And after the war ends…" I whispered, looking at the pleading grey eyes in front of me, trying to find hope in them.

He shook his head.

"The contract will be in use for as long as I live… If I start seeing you again, even if Voldemort dies, you will die the second that follows…"

The tears that had started like an endless stream on my face mirrored on his.

It was the first time I had ever seen him cry.

And that broke my heart even more. It only meant that there really was no alternative. No hope.

Leaning into him, I pounded my fists on his chest like a mad witch.

"If you sign this contract Draco Malfoy I will kill myself!" I choked.

"You won't take away the life of our child" he said, enclosing me into his embrace.

"You can't do this to me Draco… You can't. It's not fair!"

"I know love… But it's the only way I can make sure that you live. And I would rather watch you live from two worlds away than know that I didn't do my very best to keep you alive."

"I hate this. You can't leave me…"

"I'm not leaving you… I've made sure Harry would replace me in every way that you may need. And through him, I'll know when you catch the flu, or when you burn the cookies as usual, or when our son says his first words and when he'll use magic for the first time… I'll know everything…"

"But you won't be living them with us… Is there nothing I can say to make you change your mind?"

The painful smile he managed was enough to tell me that there was no changing his mind.

"I don't have much time left Hermione… But… Please know that I love you. With all my heart and my being. I love you."

He kissed me passionately one last time before kneeling down in front of me and kissing my stomach softly.

"And I love you too Scorpius…" I heard him whisper.

And the next second, before I could say anything, he was gone.

I felt like my heart had been implanted with millions of explosive as I screamed my pain out.

And ever since that day, I never saw him again.

The war ended a few months later.

The wizarding world rebuilt itself.

But my heart was never restored.

And as he had promised, Harry was always there. When I had the flu. Or when Scorp' went to the hospital after breaking his arm.

The many pictures he took I knew he always sent to Draco but he always refused to talk about him.

I never knew where he was. Or what he was doing. Or if he had married someone. Or had another family.

All I knew was that I should've never opened the door that day.

Maybe if I hadn't, he would've changed his mind. Maybe… Just maybe if I hadn't, he would've stayed with me.

**.**

**.**

**So?**

What's my verdict? Just be honest =)

**Kisses,  
MrsMalfoy**


End file.
